V2.10
The Patch notes for v2.10 were released on August 15th, 2014 on the Fates Forever forums. The Patch notes included the following changes: Introduction What’s up guys, my name is Zencha and I’m here to bring you patch notes for update 2.10. After releasing 2.9, we’ve gone and solicited feedback from the community to better direct changes to our updates. 2.10 is the culmination of that feedback and we hope you love it! As Illumina said: We see Fates as the community’s game - not just ours. We think of ourselves as the stewards of the Vale, so it’s very important to us that you (and everyone else) enjoy our updates. Sometimes there will be changes that people disagree with, but overall our intention is to make playing Fates a more fun and exciting experience over time. What we have done to better incorporate feedback from the community: *We opened a thread to facilitate discussion about what YOU in the community want to see changed. See that thread here. *We reached out to our players on a one-by-one basis to solicit feedback. First off, we want to say a big thank you to everyone that provided feedback. While we couldn’t address every single issue, we tried to make sure that we addressed all ones that would have a significant impact on the game As a result, we’ve made a slew of shattering changes that will provide for, what we hope, is a more interesting, fair, healthy, and ultimately fun game to enjoy. With all that said, I hope you all… wait a second… what’s the green mist filling the room? Oh it smells… foul. I’m feeling…. wooozy……… …. … .. AHAH! Zencha, your team stands no chance! All shall bear witness to my omnipotence. First Hammer and Chisel and then the WORLD. All shall know and say my name! “Kru’El” they will chant. Ah, yes, what an intoxicating thought. Hm… these patch notes introduce me, eh? Well then, it’s my honor to finish them. Contestants In the latest patch, we’re introducing our most elegant, nefarious, and incredibly handsome Contestant yet, ME! Kru’El, the Plague Crocodile. How fitting a title. I’m a powerful mid-range caster who’s abilities make my enemies cower in fear of the plague. So frightful. I love watching them run. Here are my exciting abilities! Kru'El, the Plague Crocodile Pestilence (Passive) *Kru’El’s abilities apply pestilence which damages over time. If an enemy dies with pestilence on it, it explodes dealing damage and applying pestilence to those around it. *With his last breath, Kru’El will apply pestilence to himself on death, exploding after a short delay. Malevolent Grasp *Kruel calls on the underworld and hands reach up from the ground, damaging enemies and ensnaring them. Ethereal Bolts *Creates at plague pool at target location, dealing damage to all enemies within it and healing Kru’El for a percent of the damage dealt. Cesspool *Creates at plague pool at target location, dealing damage to all enemies within it and healing Kru’El for a percent of the damage dealt. Constriction (Ultimate) *After a short delay Kru’El constricts his opponents, pulling all enemies to the center of an area and damaging them. Such grace. Such power. Wow. I’m incredibly impressed by this move set. Only a dashing genius would have abilities of this caliber. …. .. Wait one nasty moment…. what’s that sound? Huh? .. What…. oh, Zencha is coming to? How can this be!? A HEALTH POTION!? How could I be fooled by such a simple item. No worries. I have… oh no. I’m out of Mana. Foiled by my own overindulgence! This is where I take my leave, then. Recalling in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… … What just happened? Weird. Hm… why do I have the words world domination ringing in my head? Strange. Anyway, back to the patch notes. Bruno Joe, the Champion Pup *Dazzing Uppercut range increased to 3 from 2 *Champion’s Knee stun duration changed to 1.25/1.5/1.75 from 1.5 at all levels *Increased base stats Cottontail, the Bandit Hare *Shuriken damage increased to 60/90/120/150/180 from 50/70/90/110/130 *Increased base stats Dim, the Solar Mole *Increased range from 4 to 6 *Solar Flare stun duration changed to 1.75/2.0/2.25 from 2 Elroc, the Angry Bard *Grand Finale stun duration reduced to 0.5/0.75/1.0 from 1.5 *Grand Finale max range reduced from 12 to 10 *Grand Finale collision now matches the ground selector *Reduced base stats Lee Chi, the Planting Panda *Empowered Seeds fixed a bug where VFX was not playing properly *Empowered Seeds fixed a bug where it triggering more often than intended *Ensnaring seed now slows and only snares when empowered *Ensnaring seed slow duration is 1.0/1.25/1.5/1.75/2.0 *Ensnaring seed slow amount is 35%/40%/45%/50%/55% *Ensnaring seed cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 10 at all levels *Ensnaring seed snare duration changed to 1.0/1.25/1.5/1.75/2.0 from 2.0 at all levels May, the Radiant Lynx *Increased range from 4 to 6 *Weak spot shot now does 25%/30%/35%/40%/45% armor penetration instead of 30% at all levels *Binding Bolt snare duration changed to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 from 1.5 at all levels *Massive Golden Arrow stun duration changed to 1/1.5/2 from 2 at all levels *Massive Golden Arrow is now physical and scales off auto-attack damage *New passive: Enemies dealt damage by May’s auto-attacks are marked. Successfully hitting an opponent with an ability while they are marked does additional damage equal to 5% of their max health and consumes the mark. Modo and Tago, the Stopping Snail *Memnite Fortitude range decreased to 3 from 4 *Reduced armor and attack speed base stats *Increased mana base stat Mona, the Shockingly Slow Loris *Increased range from 4 to 6 *Impending Bolt stun duration changed to 1.5/1.75/2.0/2.25/2.5 from 2.25 at all levels *Increased base stats Renwil, the Gluttonous Warthog *Quake no longer slows *Shoulder Slam damage reduced to 70/90/110/130/150 from 60/100/160/220/250 *Hammer Heave (knock up buff from Shoulder Slam) damage reduced to 20/25/30/35/40 from 20/30/40/50/60 *Taunt range reduced to 5.25 to match the visual effect *Taunt duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2.0 from 2 at all levels *Reduced base stats Skippard, the Exiled Frog *Spinning Slash damage reduced to 50/75/100/125/150 from 70/100/125/165/185 *Strength of Exile slow now does not stack *Leaping slash stun duration reduced to 1.5/1.75/2 form 2 at all levels *Leaping Slash max range reduced from 12 to 10 *Leaping Slash now only stuns and does not do extra damage to players in the middle of the landing radius *Reduced base stats Volunder, the Blacksmith Rhino *Heating Up (Passive) now reduces cooldown on Molten Bash, Fracturing Shout and Forging Blow by 1 second each hit *Molten Bash damage reduced to 30/45/60/75/90 from 65/85/105/125/145 *Molten Bash cooldown reduced to 10/9/8/7/6 from 14/13/12/11/10 *Molten Bash now does Physical Damage instead of Magical Damage *Molten Bash now scales with Attack Damage instead of Spell Power *Fracturing Shout range reduced from 5 to 3.75 *Fracturing Shout damage increased to 75/100/125/150/175 from 75/90/115/145/170 *Forging Blow damage reduced to 60/90/120/150/180 *Forging Blow physical damage scaling ratio reduced to 40% from 75% *Forging Blow cooldown increased to 14/13/12/11/10 from 10/9.5/9/8.5/8 *Forging blow stun duration changed to 1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25 from 2 at all levels *Reduced damage on Spinning Might finish to 125/175/225 from 125/250/375 *Reduced base stats Items Kor’al Spirit Totem *Increased range on the active effect from 1.75 to 4 Carrier Hooves *Decreased move speed from 95 to 85 Jade Greaves *Increased crowd control reduction on jade greaves to 35% from 25% Gameplay Towers *Increased range by 25% *Increased tower health from 2000 each to 2000/2250/2500 *Increased rate at which tower damage increases on consecutive hits Bugs *Contestants that are knocked air-born should now be able to be hit while in the air Announcer *We’re leveling up the Announcer with a slew of new lines from Structure warnings (Your Tower is Under Attack!) to Shrine notifications (Eastern Shrine has Unlocked!) Camera *The Dynamic Camera has received a slight update and should focus smarter App Store Patch Notes *Introducing our newest Contestant Kru'El, the Plague Crocodile. The plague shall lay waste to the Vale of Redemption. *We're leveling up the Announcer with a slew of new lines from Structures warnings (Your Tower is Under Attack!) to Shrine notifications (Eastern Shrine has Unlocked!) *The Dynamic Camera has recieved a slight update and should focus faster. *We've synthsized input from the community, our data, and more to create a handful of balance changes to make Fates Forever a healthier and more varied experience. This includes rebalancing base stats, damage changes, range changes, and more for almost every Contestant. *Tower range has been increased. *Various bug fixes. Check our our patch notes of the forums for a complete breakdown!